Upgrades to vehicle hardware and firmware blocks are currently performed manually. Systems that facilitate the upgrade notify the user of a new device and then have the user search for and upload the corresponding software for that device. However, these devices are exceedingly difficult for the user to install as the device's docking station is located within vehicle cockpit area out of the user's reach. As a result, the device involves dealer installation to upgrade hardware and firmware blocks.
Once installed, the device updates hardware and firmware blocks the vehicle supports. But the device does not alert or notify the user of which applications and blocks were affected or changed during the update. The device further does not alert or notify the user of available applications that may be purchased or downloaded, and are relevant to the updated blocks.
Thus, an upgradable firmware system that is easy for a user to install, does not require dealer installation, and updates hardware and firmware blocks quickly is desired. An upgradable firmware system that notifies the user of the applications and blocks affected by the updates, and notifies or alerts the user of available relevant applications for download or purchase is also desired.